


Arco e Flecha

by juliacalasans



Category: Naruto
Genre: Bows & Arrows, Cheesy, F/M, Strangers to Lovers
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-19
Updated: 2010-12-19
Packaged: 2020-03-09 08:16:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18913078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juliacalasans/pseuds/juliacalasans
Summary: Uma garota que era boa em medicina, péssima em arco e flecha e que não era exatamente desejada pelos garotos.Um homem que era ótimo em medicina, ótimo em arco e flecha e que era perseguido por muitas lindas mulheres.Opostos.Mas isso não impediu que se envolvessem.





	Arco e Flecha

O despertador natural (ou seria um passarinho ridiculamente animado piando?) tocou, alertando Sakura Haruno de que já eram sete e meia da manhã, hora de acordar.  Muito sonolenta e meio grogue, a garota se levantou, tentando se lembrar onde estava.

Era algo estranho, mas a Haruno sempre tinha amnésias enquanto dormia. Forçou sua memória por alguns segundos até se lembrar do estúpido acampamento de férias no qual fora obrigada a participar, daquele tipo que tinha hora pra acordar, hora do café da manhã, hora de ir ao banheiro, hora de beber água...

Hora pra tudo, acho que você deve ter percebido.

Não tinha ali uma boa torneira aonde ela pudesse molhar seu rosto com água fria no intuito de despertá-la, e por isso, aos solavancos em decorrência do sono, Sakura vestiu rapidamente uma roupa e tropeçou entre as raízes da floresta até encontrar o refeitório. Estavam ali em torno que quinze pessoas, tirando os mentores das mais diversas matérias ensinadas no local. Tinha Pintura de Paisagem, Trilha, Desenho, Redação, Como Usar Instrumentos de Orientação, Medicina Básica e Natural, Arco e Flecha... Mais especificamente, eram vinte matérias e quinze dias de acampamento. As matérias estudadas eram a única coisa que os alunos podiam escolher.

— E aí Sakura? — perguntou-lhe Ino, assim que Sakura se sentou.— Quais matérias escolheu para estudar esse ano?

— Ah... — começou Sakura, tentando pegar a essência da conversa.— Medicina Básica e Natural e Arco e Flecha.

— _Arco e Flecha? —_ perguntou-lhe Ino, cética, colocando uma torrada integral na boca.

— É... Sabe, eu sou péssima em desenho e pintura, tenho horror a escrever, odeio trilha, mal pego numa bússola sem deixá-la cair... Então, só sobraram Medicina Básica e Natural, coisa que eu realmente tenho vontade de aprender, e Arco e Flecha, que não era tão ruim igual às outras.— resmungou a Haruno, mal-humorada.— Mas e você, o que vai fazer?

Ino fingiu pensar por um minuto.

— Bem... Vou fazer Trilha, obviamente porque o Sasuke vai, e Pintura de Paisagem, porque dizem que o professor, Hatake Kakashi é a coisa mais sexy e misteriosa que já se viu, tirando o Sasuke claro. Meus olhos andam precisando de colírio ultimamente, então... — ela se abanou com a mão, rolando os olhos.  

Rindo, Sakura se levantou e balançou a mão desdenhosa pra ela. Olhou o papelzinho que carregava no bolso, informando-se dos horários das aulas que escolhera.  Certificou-se de que a aula de medicina médica era dali a dez minutos, então se despediu rapidamente de Ino (que ainda enumerava as qualidades de Hatake Kakashi) e correu para oeste, observando o mapa que tinha trazido consigo. A floresta não parecia estar ao seu favor, e ela calculou que se atrasaria. Aspirou cansada quando viu que finalmente chegara.

Estava numa pequena clareira, em que não havia nada mais do que a relva macia. Em volta podiam-se ver dezenas (talvez centenas) de ervas medicinais. Algumas ela era capaz de reconhecer, pois lera sobre os brotinhos em livros de medicina natural que pegara antes emprestado.  Algumas pessoas repousavam na relva com suas apostilas na mão. Mas não foi isso que chamou a atenção de Sakura. Todo o seu choque foi para o homem que dizia ser o professor.

 Não era bem um homem, estava mais para um jovem rapaz.  _Ele deve ter a minha idade,_ pensou Sakura. Tinha cabelos ruivos levemente despenteados e olhos verdes como os da Haruno, mas com um brilho diferente.  Não sorria. Na verdade, sua expressão mostrava arrogância, frieza, indiferença, o que lhe dava um charme a mais. Ele percebeu que estava sendo observado e se virou para encará-la.

 Para sua sorte, o rubor em seu rosto passou despercebido pelo homem, pois ela já estava muito ofegante e corada da corrida. Rapidamente ela segurou com força a apostila e sentou-se no canto, o mais afastado possível do estranho e bonito homem.

— Bom dia, alunos. Meu nome é Gaara, mais especificamente Sabaku No Gaara, e substituirei o professor Asuma nas aulas de Medicina Básica e Natural, pois ele teve problemas no pulmão. — começou ele, a voz grave.  — Vamos começar: alguém sabe me dizer qual é o nome desta erva?

Ele apontava para uma pequena plantinha que ele arrancou e exibiu para os alunos.

— Confrei. — disse Sakura, constrangida, não conseguindo impedir que as palavras escapassem pelos seus lábios.  Gaara se virou para olhá-la, fixando seus olhos verdes, tão parecidos, mas tão diferentes dos olhos que permaneciam arregalados no rosto que encarava. Sakura ficou petrificada, sem esboçar qualquer reação.

O professor virou seus olhos e murmurou desinteressado:

— Parabéns, Srtª Haruno, a resposta está correta. — depois mais alto.— O Confrei é uma planta que nasce no Japão e na Rússia...

Durante os próximos dias de acampamento, Sakura se levantava mais cedo, sempre frenética, e nunca se arriscou a chegar mais um dia sequer atrasada nas aulas do professor Gaara.  Invariavelmente, sentia alguma coisa pelo professor, que podia variar de paixão até uma simples atração física. Mas havia algo nele que instigava sua curiosidade, algo relacionado à sua frieza que surpreendentemente desaparecia quando ele ia encará-la nos olhos. Algo que envolvia sua arrogância e o tom imponente com que falava, que sempre se tornava doce e gentil quando ele se referia a ela. Ele era um mistério, e era exatamente _esse_ mistério que atraía a Haruno, sempre um pouco desligada.

Tanto envolvida estava com a áurea misteriosa que rondava o professor, que se surpreendeu quando ele anunciou a última aula do acampamento daquele ano.  A decepção inundou Sakura, firme e forte, quando ela pensou que talvez nunca mais veria o seu enigma favorito de novo. Não iria travar aquelas pequenas discussões sobre assuntos banais que a distraíam tanto. Por isso, naquela aula, ela ficou silenciosa, muito mais do que acharia saudável, para começar a sua abstinência de Gaara. Queria que ele não conversasse com ela. 

Funcionou, e isso apenas a afundou mais na agonia.

A aula finalmente acabou. Formava-se uma fila para serem entregues os relatórios que revelavam o desenvolvimento de cada aluno no período das aulas, mas Sakura não estava interessada. Correu muito para chegar o mais cedo possível no local aonde estudavam Arco e Flecha e ficar sozinha, coisa que ela adorava.

Ela não gostou das aulas de Arco e Flecha. Ela era horrível. Não conseguia segurar direito o arco, quanto mais mandar a flecha para o meio do alvo como era pedido. Também, não prestava muita atenção nas aulas. Seu tempo era todo dedicado em pensar em Gaara, e isso definitivamente atrapalhou o desenvolvimento dela naquela disciplina.

Mas naquele dia ela estava disposta a prestar atenção e fazer direito. Quem sabe assim ela tirava Gaara da cabeça? Estava muito absorta nesse objetivo quando o ruivo apareceu no local, com o arco em punho, a aljava nas costas, quebrando em estilhaços qualquer esforço que ela poderia ter feito para esquecê-lo.

— Para aqueles que não me conhecem, Sabaku No Gaara. A Srtª Yuuhi Kurenai teve que se ausentar para fazer alguns exames. Desconfia-se de que ela está grávida .— ele deu um sorrisinho frio.— Por isso eu fiquei encarregado de fazer os testes finais para ela.—

— Você sabe fazer tudo, não é, Sr Sabaku? — perguntou Karin, uma aluna que estudava medicina com Sakura, sedutoramente.

— Vamos, quero ver do que são capazes. — disse ele, ignorando a pergunta. Prontamente, todos se prepararam, as aljavas já posicionadas, o arco e flecha já na sua devida posição. Então ele começou a chamar os nomes. Os alunos chamados faziam uma demonstração, e depois dela, era dada a nota. Tenten foi a primeira; acertou com precisão os sete alvos, ganhando um A bem bonito na caderneta.   Logo depois dela vinha Sakura. Estava vermelha, suada, trêmula, e duvidava se conseguiria se sair bem no teste. Assim que empunhou o arco e flecha, percebeu que ia ser impossível.

Gaara notou seu nervosismo.

— Quer ajuda? — perguntou.

— S-sim. — gaguejou ela, arrependendo-se logo depois.

Ele colou seu corpo ao dela, que estremeceu. Passou seus braços por trás de seu corpo e segurou com firmeza a mão trêmula que segurava a flecha. Com a outra mão, segurou o pulso que empunhava o arco.

— Você fugiu de mim hoje. Por quê? — murmurou ele, baixinho, enquanto movia lentamente a mão que segurava a flecha.

— E-eu n-não se-sei. — gaguejou ela.

— De qualquer forma, eu senti falta das suas respostas bem elaboradas.  — a corda agora estava completamente esticada.— Me diga, Sakura, você tem namorado, ou algo do tipo?

— N-Não.

— Tem algum lugar interessante que gostaria de conhecer? — perguntava ele, enquanto a virava o corpo dela, ajudando-a a mirar.

— Eu gostaria de conhecer Suna. Dizem que lá tem estufas de plantas medicinais. É o paraíso. — respondeu ela, surpresa por não ter gaguejado nenhuma vez.

— É mesmo? Suna é o lugar onde moro. Gostaria que eu te levasse lá, depois? — perguntou ele, rapidamente.

 _Gaara estava convidando Sakura para um encontro?_ Parecia sorte demais para a Haruno.

— Eu ado-doraria.

— Te pego na sua casa amanhã as duas, ok? Esteja bonita como você é. — disse ele. Sakura se perguntou como ele saberia seu endereço, mas se lembrou que ele tinha acesso às fichas de inscrição dos alunos.  Arregalou os olhos e se forçou a responder.

— Tudo bem. Estarei esperando.

A corda vibrou, e a flecha disparou indo descansar no centro do alvo.  O professor se afastou, deixando Sakura numa espécie de dor e vazio, a cabeça baixa.  Mas, assim que ele sorriu para encorajá-la, uma onda repentina de coragem fez com que ela levantasse a cabeça.  Confiante, empunhou o arco e mirou no alvo, que agora lhe parecia surpreendentemente claro.

Ora, ela agora estava tão calma quanto ansiosa. O dia seguinte lhe prometia ser interessante. Estaria na companhia de Gaara, o garoto pelo qual ela se descobriu naquele momento perdidamente apaixonada sem perceber.  Sua áurea de segredos acabou por extasiá-la, seus enigmas a envolveram tanto que Sakura sabia que não havia como voltar atrás...

O som vibrante da corda preencheu o ar enquanto a flecha ia se postar no centro do alvo. —

 


End file.
